phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pipefoxes/(Discussion) Organisational Stuff
Hi! I've been wondering if maybe there would be interest in some sort of discussion about this. Since I have a habit of rambling, I'll try to throw bullets instead... might sound weirder that way, but it'll be long enough w/o my usual language. (It's so much, I'm sorry, please don't think badly of me. orz) Some of these are obviously not as dire as others. Dunno how often people check the forum, so blog post it is. Can move this there if the need arises ofc. About units and their pages: I believe it would make sense to name pages like in the in-game archive. Example: Instead of Masamune: Blade, something like 001 Masamune. Maybe some sort of redirection from the corresponding classes, and/or distinguishing pages for the name itself. (As in, one Masamune dist. page that links her various numbers.) Weapons already have numbers too, so for uniform purposes putting the number last might work too. For now, the point would be to avoid the need for the base class to be known in order to create a page. Later it might make it easier for newcomers to find their unit even if they don't know the base. For editing purposes, maybe using headlines for evolution levels (I'm not sure it works with tabs, so we may have to rethink that part) and/or the sections involved. Especially for stuff like adding max stats or editing just a certain evolution, it might save a bit of scrolling for the editor. Adding a line about availability (mana recruit, event quest, etc) would be another suggestion. Alternately, an extra page (or spreadsheet) for the recruit pools. The game doesn't list the pool and time can be scarce for limiteds, so maybe only for the main pools until someone who can datamine pops up. (I'm currently tracking my mana recruited units and weapons, if there's any interest.) Another small suggestion: Could we include a link to the Global Unit Archive next to those Evo Material etc quick links? As well as equipment. Another quality of editor life thing, but idk how exactly that works: automatically added categories á la Prince/Princess, Lance User, missing evolution data, etc. I believe they can be linked to templates but my wiki knowledge is medium. Esp "missing info" categories would be useful. There's one for broken files but iirc it's a general wiki thing. About quests: Are there plans to include story quests on the wiki (and their transcripts)? Sorted by chapter? How detailed (battle map, enemy stats, drops, missions, clear rewards, mini story bits triggered by certain characters facing certain enemies)? Quiz RPG's wiki did a good job with these imo, so as an example: http://quiz-rpg-the-world-of-mystic-wiz.wikia.com/wiki/Port_Town_Torulika What about character quests? Or should we include them as an extra section of the related character page? The wiki is still pretty small in terms of userbase, but some of these might be helpful in the long run anyway... There's probably more but these are the ones I keep wondering about. Category:Blog posts